IRIS
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: CHANKAI. CHANSOO kai bodoh telah membiarkan dirinya jatuh cinta pada orang brengsek seperti park Chanyeol. GS! untuk Kaisoo


**Iris © Homin EL**

**CHANKAI**

**CHANSOO**

**WARNING: TYPO**

**Kai and Kyungsoo : GS!**

**Enjoy**

_**Italic = flasback**_

Musik RnB itu berdentum mengiringi pergerakan tubuh kai yang sedang menari indah. Kulitnya yang tan, basah akan keringatnya sendiri. Tubuhnya menari indah seakan ia sedang tak memikirkan apapun, hanya berkonsentrasi pada setiap gerakan tubunya yang meliuk liuk indah di depan dinding kaca raksasa itu.

Kim Kai berpikir ia telah jatuh cinta. Dan ia tersenyum mengingat hal itu. Senyum remeh untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuknya kini itu terdengar sangat aneh dan bodoh. Membiarkannya jatuh cinta pada seorang bajingan seperti Park Chanyeol.

Kai tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah pemuda yang liar. Pemuda yang tak pernah mentaati peraturan. Selalu melanggar dan mendapat banyak masalah karenanya. Selalu menghajar siapapun yang membuatnya tidak suka. Bahkan orang asing sekalipun.

Park Chanyeol juga seorang playboy yang terkenal dengan kemaksiatannya. Selalu mencampahkan hati wanita. Memakainya dan membuangnya seperti kondom.

.

"_Kau adalah satu-satunya gadis untukku" Chanyeol berkata sambil memegang kedua tangan kai yang mungil. Mereka berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bersemi. _

"_Aku tidak pernah mencintai seseorang,sebanyak aku mencintaimu kai" Chanyeol mengangkat jemari kai dan menciumnya dalam. Penuh perasaan. _

"_Aku tidak pintar untuk menjadi romantis. Tapi akan__ ku__ usahan sebaik mungkin untuk menjadi yang terbaik bagimu" Chanyeol menatap manik kai dengan serius. Jelas terpancar kesetiaan disana._

"_Kau mencuri hatiku Kai. Kau adalah yang kuinginkan,hanya kau yang paling aku inginkan- hell kau adalah segalanya bagiku Kai, dan aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu"_

_._

Dan malam itu adalah malam saat kai memberikan keperawanannya pada seorang Park Chanyeol. Dia sudah memberikan segalanya untuk Park Chanyeol.

Hanya untuk di campahkan.

Bruk

Kai terjatuh dari aktifitasnya. Kakinya sudah tak kuat menyanggah tubuhnya. Rasanya masih begitu sakit. Dan air mata itu jatuh dalam diam. Bahkan ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tubuhnya menari namun hatinya tidak. Pikirannya tidak. Ia sudah terperangkap dalam ruang hitam sunyi yang membuatnya sedih berkepanjangan.

.

_Kai melihat tampilannya di depan cermin kecilnya. Ia terlihat cantik, ia__mendatangi rumah Chanyeol untuk memeberi kejutan. Ia sengaja tidak menelpon ataupun mengirim pesan. Ia benar__-__benar ingin memberikan kejutan pada kekasihnya tersebut. Karena kekasihnya saat ini sedang ber ulang tahun._

"_Kurasa sudah perfect" Ucapnya sambil berkedip pada cermin di tanganya. Kai lalu keluar dari dalam taksi sebelum mebayar argo pada sang sopir. Ia berjalan menuju rumah itu dengan membawa kotak putih di tanganya._

_Kai melihat sebuah rumah yang cukup besar di hadapannya. Terdapat beberapa mobil yang terparkir di__sana__. Itu adalah rumah yang Chanyeol kontrak dengan teman-teman kuliahnya. Karena menurut mereka tinggal di asrama maupun rumah tidak bisa begitu bebas. Lagipula mereka anak muda yang suka tantangan. Begitu tutur kekasihnya yang bodoh __t__esebut._

_Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah tersebut dan memencet belnya berkali-kali. Kai terlihat tidak sabar. _

_Clek_

"_Selamat pagi__, __saya-"_

"_Masuklah__,__ cari sendiri siapa yang mau kau temuin. Aku ngantuk sekali keparat.." Kai tercengang menatapa laki laki dengan mata yang seakan akan tewas __kapan saja __tersebut__. Sedetik kemudian pemuda yang ia ketahui benama Lay tersebut __berlalu meninggalkannya. Tapi kai hanya mendengus. Jangan sampai pemuda kasar itu membuat moodnya buruk. Kai harus tetap ceria dan cantik. Lagipula ini kan kejutan. Kai membawa kue ulang tahun yang masih terbungkus di tanganya. Ia harus segera menemukan Chanyeol. lagipula ini bukan pertama kali Kai kesini. _

_Tap tap tap_

_Benturan suara high heelsnya dengan lantai menimbulkan suara ketukan yang beritme. Dan dada Kai bergemuruh ketika ia melihat pintu kamar Chanyeol yang masih tertutup. Dengan was was Kai mebuka kotak Tart yang di bawanya__,__ dan menampilkan kue Tart yang cantik__, d__engan toping stobery yang terlihat menggiurkan. Disana tertulis__, __Happy birtday my king. I lo__ve__ you now and forever. Kai tesenyum manis meliihat hasil karyanya. Ia semala__ma__n membuat kue hingga kurang tidur. Untung saja ia beralasan belajar waktu Chanyeol mengajaknya diner kemarin. Mungkin kemarin Chanyeol kecewa. Namun Kai harap Kue ini bisa mengobati rasa kecewa kekasihnya. _

_Kai mengambil nafas dalam-__d__alam sebelum memutar kenop pintu dan__ m__elenggang masuk_

"_Selamat ulang-"_

_BRUK_

_Tart yang cantik itu jatuh kelantai. Disana tepat di depan mata__nya,__ Kai melihat Chanyeol yang sedang mendorong seorang wanita mungil ke dinding kamarnya. Bibir mereka bertautan hebat dalam sebuah ciuman yang panas. Kedua paha wanita itu mengait pada pinggang Chanyeol__, __ ketika tangan Chanyeol menjambak rambut sang wanita dengan kasar. Namun sedetik kemudia saat mereka kaget dengan kehadiran Kai. Keduanya melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Chanyeol menatap Kai Horror. Sedangkan sang wanita tidak memasang wajah bersalah sama sekali. _

_Kai bisa merasakan__ matanya mulai berair, walau terlalu egois untuk menumpahkannya__. Tanganya yang gemetar__ menggenggam erat__.__ Membuat buku buku tanganya memutih__. Kai tercekat, tak satupun kalimat keluar dari mulutnya._

"_Kai" Chanyeol memanggil dan melangkah selangkah kearah kai. Membuat kai mundur dari pijakanya. _

"_K-kenapa?" Kai mulai bertanya. Lebih tepatnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Semua yang ia lihat begitu ny__a__ta. Hatinya terasa sungguh perih luar biasa. _

"_Ini tidak seperti-" _

"_Tidak seperti apa, Chanyeol__?__!" Kai memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol terlihat panik. Ia terlihat takut. Terlihat bersalah. Terlihat sakit? __**Harusnya aku yang sakit disini!**__ Kai berteriak dalam hati ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol._

"_Tidak seperti apa yeol?! Tidak seperti apa yang telah kulihat?!" kai berteriak kencang. Membuat Chanyeol terbelalak kaget. Karena ia tak pernah melihat Kai terlihat begitu t__i__dak terkontrol seperti saat ini._

"_Ba-Bagimana kau bisa-" Kai terisak lagi. Airmata__nya mulai turun__._

"_Kumohon Kai, kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku" Chanyeol memohon. Ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Walau tak sekacau Kai. _

_Mata Kai menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol__, __lalu pindah ke arah gadis mungil dengan rambut hitam panjang yang berantakan. Kulit gadis itu seputih salju. Matanya besar dan bibirnya mungil berwarna merah. Kai merasa hatinya makin retak. Kai tahu gadis itu. Itu adalah D.O Kyungsoo teman Chanyeol. _

"_Kau bilang kau mencintaiku" Ucap Kai saat menatap Chanyeol lagi. Tak ingin melihat kerah gadis jalang itu lagi._

"_Y__a... bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih kai. Aku masih mencintaimu" Ucap Chanyeol menatap Kai dalam._

"_Tidak. Tidak __Y__eol. Jika kau mencintaiku kau tidak akan melakukan ini di belakangku" Kai berucap di tengah isak tangisnya. Kai menghapus air matanya kasar. Dan bersiap untuk per__g__i meninggalkan tempat Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadari bahwa Kai akan pergi mulai panik_

"_Tidak Kai, jangan! Kumohon- "_

"_Pergi jauh dariku Park Chanyeol. aku tak mau melihat wajahmu lagi" Dan dengan itu kai meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol dengan hati yang hancur luar biasa. _

.

"Kai" seorang lelaki dengan kulit pucat meyentuh bahu Kai yang sedang tertidur di ruang latihan.

"Hei bangun kau bisa masuk angin" Sehun menguncang bahu sahabatnya. Namun sang sahabat tak kunjung bangun.

"Hun apa kai sudah bangun?" Tao datang dan melihat Kai yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dan laki-laki dengan rambut blonde itu menepuk bahu sehun.

"Sudah kau angkat saja dia. Kita bawa ke mobil"

"Tidak mau" ucap sehun mengkerut.

"Cih. Oke oke " Tao berjonggok dan mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk mengangkat kai kepundaknya.

"Kai makin kurus..." Tao menggendok Kai di punggungnya dan mulai beerjalan keluar di iringi dengan Sehun. ketiganya adalah sabahat sejak kecil. Tao dan Sehun sudah memperingatkan Kai. Bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah laki-laki yang baik. Namun Kai adalah gadis keras kepala yang hidup dengan hatinya ketimbang logikanya.

Namun Kini keduanya hanya berjalan dalam diam. Keduanya tahu bahwa mereka tidak yakin bisa melakukan ini pada Kai lebih lama lagi. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti hati mereka setiap melihat kai menangis hingga tertidur di atas lantai ruang latihan yang dingin.

"Sampai kapan kita harus diam Hun?"

"Entahlah..."

Bahkan Kedua Sahabatnya bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini?" Kyungsoo gadis mungil itu mengupas buah jeruk di tanganya. Ia meletakan jeruk jeruk itu di piring cantik akrilik. Lalu menyuapkan perpotongnya pada seorang yang sedang berbaring lemah di kasur empuk Rumah Sakit ternama di Seoul tersebut. Ya... Park Chanyeol. mengidap kangker otak stadium akhir. Kini ia hanya bisa bertahan untuk beberapa bulan kedepan.

"Tidak apa... ini yang terbaik" ucap Chanyeol lemah. Sambil mengunyah buah jeruk yang tak terasa manis lagi di mulutnya.

"Chanyoel. Ini bukan drama. Maksudku. Apa kau tidak ingin menghabiskan waktumu bersama orang yang kau cintai?" Kyungsoo menunduk. Rasanya ingin menangis melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Kenapa Kyungsoo harus mencintai orang seperti ini. Bahkan hingga saat saat terakhir hidupnya Chanyeol tidak akan mencintainya. Yang di cintainya hanya seorang Kim Kai. Dan Kim Kai seorang.

"Soo... maaf, jangan menangis." Chanyeol menyeka air mata Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya yang lemah.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak memberitahu Kai. Ataupun siapapun hingga saat terakhirku. Selamanya"

"Aku tidak ingin Kai khawatir. Aku ingin dia bahagia..." ucapnya dengan senyum yang lemah. Membuat Kyungsoo makin hancur.

.

.

.

_Sehun dan __Tao__ berdiri di taman belakang kampus mereka. Keduanya bergurau dan membicarakan ini itu. Yang pasti masalah laki-laki yang itu-itu saja. Kalau tidak tentang game atau __otomotif__... ya wanita. _

"_Hun menurutmu apa yang akan Park Chanyeol lakukan? Ini jarang sekali__ untuk __ orang brengsek itu memanggil kita" Tao membuka bungkus permen loliponya sebelum di masukannya benda mungil itu kedalam mulutnya._

"_Entahlah, nanti kalau dia menyuruh kita menjauhi Kai. Kita hajar saja dia" usul sehun membuat Tao bersemangat._

"_Tentu saja! Ahhh betul juga. Pasti orang brengsek itu memang mau cari gara-gara"__ Tao makin panas mendengar tutur kata Sehun. Mereka tak pernah suka pada seorang Park Chanyeol._

"_Hun... lihat, cih jalannya seperti bos saja. Memuakan" Ucap Tao saat melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke arah mereka. Chanyeol selalu memakai pakaian yang simp__el,__ tapi selalu membuatnya terlihat elegean dan kuat. Walau hanya celana jean yang sobek-sobek membalut kaki jenjangnya serta Kaos oblong hitam yang di balut kemeja merah kotak-kotak yang__ tidak di kancingkan__. Chanyeol tetap terlihat begitu menawan__._

"_Sudah lama menunggu dongsaengs__?__" sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum sejuta wattnya._

"_Jujur saja. Tidak usah basa basi kami tidak punya banyak waktu" Tao memasang wajah jual mahal. Sebenarnya membuat __S__ehun ingin tertawa. Tapi pemuda itu menahanya kuat-kuat. _

"_Oke... teman-teman kai yang tidak manis. Baca" Chanyeol memberika sebuah kertas kepada keduanya. Membuat keduanya bingung dan __terpaksa __membaca kerta__s__ tersebut. __Beberapa detik kemudian __Mata keduanya terbelalak tidak percaya._

"_Ap-Apa maksudmu__?__!" Sehun kini bertanya panik._

"_Apa kalian tidak bisa baca? Sigh... ya ampun" Ucap Chanyeol playful sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. _

"_Aku membawa ini agar kalian cepat percaya" Chanyeol merebut kertas-kertas hasil tes kesehatanya di tangan Tao dan Sehun._

"_Langsung saja. Aku akan membuat Kai membenciku. Aku harap mulai sekarang kalian menjaganya. Menjaganya dari siapaun itu yang ingin menyakitinya. " Chanyeol mengalihkan padanganya ke arah mahasiwa-mahasiswa lain yang sedang berse__n__dau gurau__, __ ada juga yang sedang berpacaran di bawah ph__o__on mahoni di taman kampus mereka. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya._

"_Hanya itu... aku ingin kalian membuat Kai bahagia. Dan melupakan ku." Dan tanpa sepatah katapun Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Tao dan Sehun yang masih tercengang. _

_Ternyata tanggapan mereka tentang Chanyeol selama ini__…__ salah._

.

.

.

6 bulan kemudian...

Kai menyiram bunga di taman depan rumahnya. Ia tersenyum melihat bunga-bunga itu bermekaran. Chanyeol dulu pernah bilang. Bahwa bunga Iris adalah yang paling indah. Karena Jika seseorang memberikan bunga iris pada orang yang di cintainya, itu berarti sepasang kekasih itu akan bersama selamanya. Mengingat ucapan bodoh Chanyeol yang sialnya tidak bisa ia lupakan. Membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Eung..." Kai menjatuhkan selang di tanganya. Dan beralih memegang dadanya. Rasanya begitu perih. Kai meringis kesakitan. Dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya dari rasa sakit yang di deritanya.

Bruk

"Ack..." Kai terjatuh dan bertumpu pada lututnya. Tangannya masih memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Kai!" Ibunya berteriak. Dan berlari menghampiri anaknya yang kesakitan.

"Sayang kau kenapa sayang! Sayang- ayah! Ayah! Jimin! Tolong! Kai.. ya tuhan kai!" Ibunya berteriak histeris memanggil suami dan anak sulungnya.

Kepalanya terasa pusing. _Flasback _masalalunya dengan Chanyeol terulang bak rol film yang di putar cepat. Masa-masa indahnya dengan Chanyeol hinga yang paling menyedihkan. Kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Teriakan ibunya mulai samar dan terdengar sangat jauh.

Chanyeol...

Kau dimana...

Dan semuanya menghitam

.

.

.

Putih...

Itulah yang pertama kai lihat saat membuka matanya. Bola matanya melirik kesamping. Dan disana ada gorden putih yang mendayu indah di tiup angin.

Clank clank clank

Bunyi lonceng kecil yang di pasang di jendela adalah satu satunya suara yang mamasuki gendang telinganya.

Srek

Ada sosok yang menyibak gorden putih itu dan mengikatnya rapi. Sosok itu kini melihatnya sambil tersenyum. Sosok itu adalah sosok yang dirindukannya. Sosok yang sangat ingin ia temui. Ingin ia peluk. Chanyeol-nya.

"Tidurlah.." Bahkan suaranya yang berat terdengar indah di telinganya. Tangan Chanyeol yang besar mengelus kepalanya pelan. Dan bibir penuh itu mencium keningnya sayang. Rasanya nyaman. Rasanya tenang_. apa ini mimpi? Tidak.__.__. tidak... jangan bangunkan aku. Aku ingin bersama __Chanyeol! _batin Kai gelisah. Ia ingin memegang tangan Chanyeol dan memohon agar Chanyeol tetap disisinya. Meminta Chanyeol untuk melupakan segalanya di masalalu. Mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah tidak marah lagi. Mengatakan bahwa kai sangat ingin bersama kekasih hatinya tersebut. Namun tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Bibirnya tak bisa berucap. Ini seperti mimpi. Yah... ini memang mimpi. Dan perlahan... sosok Chanyeol menjadi blur. Kegelapan mulai menyapu pandanganya. Dan kini hitam penuh menyelimutinya. lagi

.

Sayup sayup namun tak begitu jelas. Kai bisa mendengar suara orang asing. Namun ia masih berada di dalam kegelapan. Suara itu masih begitu jauh. Seperti terakhir kali Kai mendengar suara ibunya. Ia mencoba makin keras. Kai mencoba menyadarkan dirinya dari alam bawah sadarnya. Kai berusaha dan terus berusaha. Namun tidak bisa, ia makin tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Suara-suara samar itu mulai menghilang.

Chanyeol... kau diamana...

.

.

.

Brak

"Hiks..." Kyungsoo menangis setelah masuk kedalam ruangan Chanyeol. disana Chanyeol duduk dengan wajahnya yang masih terlihat pucat. Entah keajaiban dari mana. Namun diagnosa dokter salah setelah 3 bulan berlalu, seperti apa yang sudah di diagnosa dokter sebagai batas Chanyeol untuk hidup. Ternyata Chanyeol tidak mati. Chanyeol masih hidup bahkan ia sudah melewati masa komanya hingga kini 3 bulan selanjutnya kondisinya makin membaik.

"Soo ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Chanyeol khawatir pada Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba masuk dan menangis. Kyungso menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum lemah saat mendekati Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa Yeol. Tadi... tadi hanya ada kuncing meninggal, jadi aku merasa sedih." Ucap Kyungsoo terpaksa berbohong. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol yang sakit lagi kalau sampai Ia tahu Kai terkena serangan jantung dan sekarang sedang koma dan dirawat dirumah sakit ini. Chanyeol tidak boleh tahu. Chanyeol tidak boleh merasa sakit lebih lagi. Katakan ini egois. Namun Kyungsoo Sangat mencintai Chanyeol. ia tidak mau Chanyeol tersakiti lagi. Chanyeol sudah sangat menderita. Chanyeol tidak boleh tahu.

"Jangan bersedih Kyungsoo-ya" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeka airmata Kyungsoo. dan Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan Chanyeol. kadang ia sengaja menangis agar Chanyeol mau menyentuhnya. Menyeka pipinya, mengelus kepalanya, memeluknya. Namun hatinya? Hati Chanyeol tak akan pernah menjadi miliknya. Tak akan pernah**. **_**Bukankah ini adil Kai? Aku yang tak pernah memiliki hatinya bisa bersamanya. Dan kau yang membawa hatinya tak akan pernah di sentuhnya lagi. Jangankan disentuh. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melihat Chanyeol lagi**_**. **_**Selamanya.**_

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bukan gadis yang jahat. Hanya saja... selama 6 bulan menemani Chanyeol membuat rasa cintanya menjadi makin besar hingga menjadi obsesi. Namun gadis mungil itu. Masih belum menyadarinya.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Tao melihat keluar jendela dari kamar rawat Kai. Mereka lega, kai bisa tertolong dan kini kondisi badanya membaik. Hanya saja kai masih tertidur pulas akibat efek obat yang ia konsumsi. Namun wajah Sehun dan Tao malah memperlihatkan ekspresi yang lain. Disana di luar sana, tepatnya di taman rumah sakit yang luas tersebut mereka melihat Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi roda dengan seorang gadis yang mereka kenal sebagai D.O Kyungsoo. Chanyeol terlihat tersenyum. Walau jujur senyumnya tak secerah saat pemuda itu masih bersama Kai.

"Apa Kau pikir ini sangat tidak adil?" Tanya Tao pada Sehun yang hanya diam memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Hm… mereka berdua bodoh" Jawab Sehun pelan. Chanyeol dan Kai memang pasangan bodoh. Saling menyakiti ketika masih jelas saling mencintai. Chanyeol menyakiti Kai karena tak mau menyakiti kai. Kai menyakiti dirinya sendiri karena tak mau terlihat sakit. Rumit.

"Apa kita perlu memberitahunya? Kondisi Kai sekarang?" Tao melihat Kai yang bebbaring tenang di kasurnya. Terlihat rapuh dan sedih bahkan ketika saat tidur.

"Entahlah Tao… aku pikir kalau mereka memang berjodoh, mereka pasti akan bertemu" Jawab Sehun Kini melihat Kai.

"Hah.. ini Konyol. Demi tuhan mereka hanya terpisah beberapa kamar saja. Ini sangat Konyol… aku sampai muak melihatnya" Tao memegang kepalanya, ia merasa frustasi dengan kisah cinta sahabat cantiknya tersebut.

"Hei… sudahlah… kita keluar dulu. Nanti Kai terbangun" Sehun merangkul bahu Tao dan membawanya keluar.

Blam

Namun mereka tak menyadari, bahwa yang tertidur sebenarnya tak pernah tidur. Kedua mata itu perlahan terbuka. Kai mendengar semuanya. Dengan badan yang masih lemas luar biasa. Kai mulai bangkit, walau harus dengan susah payah Kai tetap bersikukuh untuk mencapai jendela… ia ingin melihatnya.

Dan disana Chanyeol.. diaatas kursi rodanya. Terlihat pucat. Dengan senyum lemah yang bukan miliknya. Disana kekasihnya… atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya. Terlihat rapuh lebih dari dirinya.

Disana kekasihnya bersama orang lain yang bukan dirinya…

Kekasihnya park Chanyeol bersama Do Kyungsoo.

Bukan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol apa kau mau masuk? Ini terlalu panas nanti kau pusing" Ajak Kyungsoo pada orang yang di cintainya tersebut. Sebenarnya membiarkan Chanyeol berada di luar… membuatnya khawatir.

Khawatir bila Chanyeol akan bertemu Kai.

"Hmm tidak. Aku berteduh di bawah pohon saja. Kenapa? Kau lapar? Belilah makan dulu… aku tidak mau kau sakit gara-gara terus terusan mengkhawatirkanku" ucap Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo dengan senyum lemahnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar" balas Kyungsoo sambil mendorong kursi roda Chanyeol ketempat yang lebih teduh.

"Kyung…" Chanyeol menghentikan kursi rodanya.

"Kumohon.. pergilah mencari sesuatu. Kau perlu mengisi perutmu. Kumohon… demi aku?" dan Kyungsoo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Chanyeol sudah memohon seperti itu.

"Sigh… baiklah. Aku pergi ke kantin dulu. Kau jangan keluyuran ya?" dan dengan kecupan di pucuk kepala Chanyeol. Kyungsoo meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri disana.

Chanyeol mendongak ke atas. Melihat beberapa Cahaya yang menembus celah celah dedaunan hingga menyentuh wajahnya. Rasanya masih seperti mimpi ia bisa merasakan semua ini. harapan itu muncul lagi… namun sudah terlanjur. Ia sudah terlanjur melukai kekasihnya. Melukainya hingga parah.

Chanyeol tak menyesal. Karena apapun untuk kebahagian Kai akan ia lakukan. Ia tak akan sanggub meninggalkan Kai menderita karena harus di tinggalnya mati. Lebih baik kai membencinya setengah mati dari pada harus meninggalkan Kai seperti itu.

Chanyeol mendesah kecil dan memejamkan matanya.

_Kai…_

_Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? _

_Aku sangat merindukanmu…_

Dan air bening itu mengalir dari ujung matanya. Bahkan seorang park Chanyeol juga bisa menangis karena rasa rindu yang teramat sangat. Ia merindukan gadisnya. Ia merindukan senyumannya. Ia merindukan segalanya. Ia-

_Basah…_

_Hujan?_

Chanyeol merasakan pipinya basah. Serasa di tetesi oleh air. Dan ketika Chanyeol membuka matanya. Di sana… tepat di atasnya, mata yang tak pernah ia lupakan. Mata yang kini terlihat sangat sedih dan mengeluarkan air mata. Mata milik orang yang sangat ia rindukan.

_Mimpi…_

_Apa ini mimpi…_

"Bodoh"

Dan ketika kata itu keluar dari bibir Kai, Chanyeol mulai di tampar kenyataan. Bahwa ini semua bukan mimpi. Chanyeol terjengkal dan reflek berdiri karena kaget. Namun kondisi badanya yang masih belum pulih membuatnya jatuh ke atas rumput yang emuk.

Kai yang juga sama lemahnya dengan Chanyeol berlari kearah Chanyeol walau akhirnya juga terjatuh tak jauh dari tempat diamana Chanyeol kini sedang berusaha bangkit dengan kedua lenganya.

Kai menarik tubuhnya agar bisa mendekat ke arah Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol bersuaha melawan rasa pusingnya yang luar biasa. Dan mencoba Bangkit dari posisinya yang terlentang. Chanyeol mencengkram rambutnya. Karena syok yang ia rasakan membuat kepalanya berdenyut tak karuan.

"Chanyeol… hiks… Chanyeol" kai sampai di samping Chanyeol walau baju pasiennya harus kotor karena rumput dan tanah. Suara kai kecil ia tak sanggub berteriak untuk memanggil dokter atau suster yang berada lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka.

Kai memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Ia sangat rindu. Ia sangat rindu sampai ingin mati. Betapa bodohnya ia selama ini tak menyadari apapun tentang keadaan Chanyeol. Dan ia benci Chanyeol yang menyembunyikan semuanya. Ia benci… ia benci di bodohi.

"Kai… kai…" Chanyeol dengan susah payah menahan rasa sakitnya. Kai meletakan kepala Chanyeol di atas pangkuanya, Perlahan Chanyeol mengusap wajah Kai yang basah. Dan disana Senyum Chanyeol yang sangat lebar, senyum Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Namun matanya tetap memperlihatkan kesakitan.

"…." Kai masih tercekat. Tak sepatah katapun bisa keluar dari tenggorokannya. Ia hanya mengangguk, dan menyangga tangan Chanyeol yang ada di pipinya.

"Hai… kau tambah cantik" Gombal Chanyeol masih sama, walau kini kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir keringnya yang pucat.

"Apa kau makan dengan baik? Kau terlihat sedikit kurus sayang" dan Kai makin terisak mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Kai kini menggeleng pelan, air matanya kian deras mengalir, sebagian jatuh membasahi baju pasien Chanyeol.

"Aku.. tidak sakit. Hanya sakit demam. Kau kenapa? Kau tidak sakit parah kan" Bahkan di saat kondisi terburuknya Chanyeol tetap saja membodohinya.

"Hiks… bodoh.. hiks… ka-" namun Kai tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Karena dengan energi yang tersisa Chanyeol menarik kepala Kai kebawah dan membawa keduanya kedalam ciuman yang dalam dan menyakitkan. Bau obat yang sangat khas di bibir mereka tak membuat mereka berhenti menaut bibir satu sama lain. Ini yang di inginkannya. Ini yang dirindukannya. Ini miliknya.

Kini semua terasa benar.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Namun betapa kagetnya ia saat medapatkan pemandangan menyakitkan di depan matanya. Chanyeol sedang berciuman mesara dengan Kai. Kyungsoo mengepalkan genggamanya. Dan matanya yang bulat mulai berair. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati dua sejoli yang sedang berbagi cinta dan melepas rindu tersebut. Namun ia terhenti ketika sebuah tangan kuat mencengkram lenganya.

"Biarkan mereka" Ucap Tao pada Kyungsoo yang tak di jawab sama sekali.

"Lepas" ucap kyungsoo dingin. Namun sehun yang memegang lengannya malah mempererat genggamanyanya. Membuat Kyungsoo merintih.

"Beri mereka waktu. Kau yang paling tahu kondisi Chanyeol. Setidaknya biarkan dia bahagia. Di akhir hidupnya. Bersama orang yang ia cintai." Ucapan Sehun membuat Kyungsoo menunduk dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol dan Kai yang masih berciuman.

"… Hiks… kenapa harus Kai… kenapa harus Kai!" dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat terluka tanpa sadar di tarik sehun kedalam pelukan pemuda jangkung tersebut. Tao yang tak tega melihat Kyungsoo juga memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Hingga kini Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya di antara 2 pemuda sahabat rivalya tersebut.

"Menangislah… menangislah sampai Kau puas. Karena tangis mereka berdua yang disana sudah cukup kita dengarkan" Ucap Tao sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Kai bunga kesukaanmu apa?"

"Bunga? Hmmmm aku suka bunga Krisan"

"Kalau orang cantik sukanya bunga yang mahal ya?"

"tsk! Aishhh… tidak seperti itu. Dasar!"

"Hahahah bercanda…"

"Kalau kau suka bunga apa?"

"Iris"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena jika aku memberikan bunga iris kepada seseorang. Artinya aku ingin bersama orang itu selamanya" Chanyeol menyelipkan bunga iris di telinga Kai

"Dasar gombal"

"Hahahahahhha"

.

.

.

Namun semua itu bukan hanya sebuah lelucon. Kini sehun Tao dan Kyungsoo tengah menaruh ratusan bunga iris di atas makam sahabatnya.

R.I.P

Park Chanyeol

xx-xx-xxxx

nyatanya…

Jongin benar-benar bersama Chanyeol. Selamanya

R.I.P

Kim Jongin

xx-xx-xxx

**THE END**

A/N

HAHHAHAHHAHAHHA

Ini adalah FF kedua paska WB saya… agak panjang kan? Tapi… saya galau di akhir. Yaaaaaaa tadaaaa udah deh akhirnya jadi kayak gini OTL. Di tambah saya galau max gara2 gak ada moment Chankai. Di tambah saya galau gara2 akhir-akhir ini bokek mulu #PLAK abaikan sorry.

Ya udah lah… semoga FF ini menghibur. Saya sayang sama kalian semua. Saya sampai terharu banyak reader yang nungguin karya saya. Walau tahu sendirilah.. saya author jadi2an yang hanya pengen Kapal OTP berlayar teros LOL

dan untuk "satu reader" yang menanti FF lain selain Chankai. Saya mohon dengan sangat jangan memaksa saya, apalagi menjudge saya gak suka TVXQ lagi gara2 saya berhenti bikin FF homin. saya terluka berat loh… karena anda tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa cinta saya terhadap TVXQ. Ship adalah ship… fandom adalah fandom. Aduh tolong jangan di samain. Ok?

ok gitu ajalah…  
>Bye bye semuanyaaaa I lopheeeee you~~<p>

EL


End file.
